Atop the Aerie of Venus
by ShiaoPi
Summary: Lighthouseshipping/sandshipping story about what happened atop venus lighthouse. Felix' POV. Since it is my first fanfic I would love some reviews! Oneshot


**Atop the Aerie of Venus**

Since this is my first fanfic i would love it if you could give me your reviews and opinions on my writing.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Golden Sun even though i would love to.

The aerie shook violently as the dragon went down, full of disbelieve I looked up only to catch the last glimpse of Saturos and Menardi as they fell into the Lighthouse.

_No, this cannot be…_

I just stood there staring at Isaac and his group full of horror I could not hide the shaking of my voice.

"No one knew their power better than I did…I am no match for you Isaac…I must go.." I broke off.

"Come Sheba…" I said as I turned to her.

"They fell into the Lighthouse!" Garet called out, "It's all over!"

Sheba looked at him, frightened surely unclear which side to take.

_That it has to come to this… I have to deceive them once more…It was all wrong, none of them should be here…how did it come to this…no one was supposed to be hurt…now I have to fulfil what Menardi and Saturos began…I only wish they would understand…_

"Poor fools…if you think it's over you are sadly mistaken!" I answered behind my unemotional mask.

The young blonde next to Isaac stared at me with anger "They are gone, Felix! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do have to do this!" I yelled with false anger, feeling sorrow inside.

"Why?" Isaac asked confused "Why do you help them?"

"Because…Just watch and see!" I turned around to walk away without any more false motives to explain my intentions as the ground suddenly shook. I fell down.

The Lighthouse split!

As I rose from the ground I saw Sheba clinging to the edge of the lighthouse.

_No, not her aswell…I cannot take any more…_

"Hold on Sheba!" I yelled in panic, running towards the edge.

Her Hair fluttered in the wind as she looked up in despair. "I can't…"

_Oh Venus no…please…_

"You must try! If you don't you will fall!" I crouched down and slid nearer towards the edge and tried to grab her

"Look down! The foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling!" Sheba's high-pitched scream made me look down to the ground. The foundations cracked and rumbled, dust rose from the entrance and tremors shook the earth

_Why is this happening? Is it to protect the lighthouse?_

I focused and crawled nearer in an attempt to grab her loose arm…

_It's not important now. I have to pull her back to the aerie NOW!_

"I'm slipping…I can't hold on…any longer" tears were flowing over her face as she looked up again.

J_ust a little longer…please…don't take her away from me…she is innocent…without me she would not be here and in danger…I almost got her…just a bit more time…_

"Don't let go! I almost got you! Take my Hand! Don't let…" I shouted my hand reaching over the edge determined to grab her

She looked up to me and smiled with a sad face.

"Goodbye Felix…and…thank you…" she let go.

Petrified I watched her falling still with her smile.

"NOOO!"

_This cannot be…no…_

_You failed again! You Weakling, you piece of waste, why do you exist anyway? Did you brought your surroundings anything else than sorrow, pain and death?_ _Why don't you just end your sad existence before you bring anymore harm?– _a sinister voice in my head asked.

_I…failed?…no! Not yet!_

"SHEBA!! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

I jumped after her.

_Have I gone insane? Why did I jumped after her into certain death? Did I value all my ideals and promises higher then my life? This couldn't be…I betrayed them long ago…or did I just want to end my life…? NO! I can help her! I am no failure! From all the people I met, it is her whom I am not allowed to fail! She is innocent, I won't let her pay for my faults!_

I searched my head for the answer while the wind kept blowing into my face, pressing me to close my eyes.

_No! I have to see her and grab her! I won't close my eyes, even if it means to go blind! She is worth it, she is special!_

As I dived through the air, she stared at me, her eyes widening disbelief, her mouth forming the question, why?

And suddenly I knew

_Because I love her…not because of promises or honor or guilt…simply out of love…_

I reached out for here just as she spun around in mid-air, got hold of her coat as we continued to fall towards the ground. I pulled her towards me, embraced her save in my arms.

_So be it…this is the end…but I am happy to have you with me…_

Sheba clutched her arms around me. Still shocked of my behaviour she stared at me.

"Everything is gonna be alright…I am here with you" I tried to calm her and myself. I couldn't see where we were falling only feeling to onslaught of the wind. And suddenly I felt the icy cold of the ocean.

_Water?! But how?_

As we crashed on the surface, I lost my grip on her

_NO!_

The water crashed the air of my lungs, kicking with the feet I struggled to come back to the surface. Above the water I casted my eyes everywhere.

_There! A shadow under the water._

I swam towards her, faster and faster as she didn't emerge from the water. When I finally got a hold on her and pulled her out of the water, I saw her breathing and coughing out the water, relief overwhelmed me.

_She is alive…it was not all in vain…but…how am I supposed to get out of the ocean?_

I looked back towards the reignited lighthouse and saw the water raging towards the cliffs crushing everything in their path

_Swimming back is no solution…_

My eyes scanned the area and I found an island, a floating island.

_How is this possible?_

With another look at the unconscious Sheba I took my decision

_There isn't the time to hesitate. This is the last resort I won't have any other chances!_

I could already feel my legs tiring. With my last reserves I reached the island and pulled us out of the water. Exhausted I lay on the sand, unable to move but with a childish smile on my face.

_We survived this disaster, what could go wrong now thereafter?_

And with this thought I closed my eyes and all was black.


End file.
